


Merry Christmas, Anti

by egotisticalee



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (don't you worry there shall be a sequel involving our favourite pink boy), (kinda at the end), (sorry wilford is more mentioned in this one too), (which you can wrench from my cold dead hands), Christmas Presents, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Ribbons, Smut, bottom!Dark, top!anti
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egotisticalee/pseuds/egotisticalee
Summary: Anti reaches forward and lifts up the tag, leaning closer to read it properly, hiding a smile as he sees Dark freeze and hold his breath. The tag reads, in slightly scrawled writing:"Dear Anti,Merry Christmas! Here's something I've wanted you to have for a while - and he's wanted you to have him for just as long. Enjoy!Love, Wilford."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know it's the 3rd of january shhhhhhhh it's still within the 12 days of christmas so it counts. i really wanted to do something for the ego christmas event but i'm never good with them prompt-a-day things so here's my contribution to the winter festivities. hope you all had a happy holiday and that 2018 is awesome for you!
> 
> come say hi to me on my writing blog egotisticalee or my main blog haywirecompass!

When he finally gets away from the Christmas party that Chase somehow dragged him into and is now currently helping Jackie do a kegstand in, Anti is expecting anything but what he finds in his bedroom. On his bed, in nothing but black boxers, with a wide red ribbon tied around his mouth and what seems to be a gift tag hanging from it, is Dark. He's looking at Anti with annoyance and something that seems like nervousness and for a moment Anti simply stares back before he closes the door behind him and walks over to his bed, his head swimming with questions, mainly "What the fuck is going on?"

As he gets closer he notices that Dark's hands are behind his back and Anti ignores whatever Dark says behind the ribbon as he walks past and looks behind him to see the demon's hands tied behind him with the same red ribbon. The sight sends a shiver down Anti's spine and straight to his groin, making him bite his lip as he steps back to look Dark in the eyes again.

Anti reaches forward and lifts up the tag, leaning closer to read it properly, hiding a smile as he sees Dark freeze and hold his breath. The tag reads, in slightly scrawled writing:

"Dear Anti,  
Merry Christmas! Here's something I've wanted you to have for a while - and he's wanted you to have him for just as long. Enjoy!  
Love, Wilford."

"What the fuck..." Anti whispers, letting go of the tag and looking up at Dark. He replies with another muffled mumble that sounds exasperated and Anti finally gives in and pulls the ribbon from Dark's mouth, letting it fall down to his neck as he tries not to stare at Dark's flushed lips. Dark sighs before speaking.

"Anti, before you say anything, let me explain. Wil and I... we have both been interested in you for a while now. I wanted us to tell you together but he had... other plans. I understand that this is too forward, so... if you could untie me and possibly lend me a coat, then we can forget about this. Maybe we can talk tomorrow?" he asks. Anti simply stares at him for a few moments as he processes what he just heard. Wilford and Dark are interested in him? It almost sounds like a prank, but he knows neither of them is the type to do something like that. Eventually Anti gets over the shock of his hopeless feelings towards the couple being not-so-hopeless after all, and he pushes aside any doubts and focuses on Dark, in front of him, right now. Anti has never seen him so exposed and he looks gorgeous and for once Anti can think about leaning forward without the worry of Wilford or Dark himself killing him. So that's exactly what he does.

Anti moves back around so he's standing in front of Dark and he can see the nervousness and slight confusion in his eyes. He leans forward and rests his knee on the bed in between Dark's legs as he takes hold of Dark's chin.

"Now, why would I want to untie you when you look so good tied up? After all, Wilford's put a pretty bow on it, so it would be a waste of all that effort, wouldn't it?" he asks, his voice deep with lust and he can't help a satisfied smile as Dark visibly shivers beneath him.

"You mean... you're interested?" he asks in return. Anti smirks and nods as he leans further forward, placing his free hand on the bed beside Dark's hip and frowning slightly when he feels something small and hard under his hand. He looks and huffs out a quiet laugh when he sees a bottle of lube there.

"You don't have to - " Dark starts when he follows Anti's gaze, but he cuts him off by pulling him forward into a deep kiss that leaves Dark panting slightly when he pulls back.

"Dark. If Wilford and you are both okay with it, I'd love to fuck you right now. Are you both okay with that?" he asks in an almost casual tone. Dark stares at him with wide eyes for a moment before nodding wordlessly, making Anti smirk again as he moves forward again, pressing Dark down to the bed until Anti leans over him. He regards Dark's lips thoughtfully, glancing down at the ribbon resting around his neck for a moment.

"Wh-what is it?" Dark asks and Anti finally looks up into chocolate eyes with a near-devilish grin as he decides to test the waters.

"Your lip look so pretty stretched around that ribbon... but I don't want any noises you make to be muffled," he murmurs as he gently strokes over Dark's cheek, a stark contrast to the lust-filled gaze he has trained on him.

"I'll be loud to make up for it," Dark offers almost instantly and, well, fuck if that doesn't send another spike of arousal through Anti. Dark's eagerness to please gives Anti's imagination enough fuel to almost distract from the demon in front of him. He's sure Dark notices the look in his eyes because he can hear his breath hitch and the strawberry-pink blush goes a couple of shades deeper.

"I'll hold you to that," Anti replies in a low almost-growl before moving the ribbon back over Dark's mouth, pressing a kiss to his lips before moving down and starting to suck a hickey onto Dark's neck. The action draws a gasp and a moan from the demon beneath him as he arches up and Anti has half a mind to tease him until he begs, but he can already feel his own cock straining against his jeans and he wants to hold onto the hope that there'll be another time for him to tease Dark relentlessly. Instead, he reaches for the lube that's still by Dark's hip and pops open the cap, grinning as he hears and sees Dark's breath hitch at the sound.

"So eager, Dark," he murmurs and watches as Dark's blush goes an even deeper red. It confuses Anti a little, no matter how pretty it is, until he reaches his hand down after almost throwing Dark's boxers off and finds that Dark's entrance is already slick and Anti's finger slips in a lot easier than he expected, drawing out a low moan from both of them.

"Did... did Wilford prepare you?" he asks as shock, curiosity and arousal fill his mind at the thought. Dark slowly nods, cheeks burning, and the grin finds its way back to Anti's face as he quickly adds another finger and coaxes out another moan from Dark as he arches his back and tries to move his hips, searching for more of the feeling. Anti grips the back of one of Dark's thighs and lifts it up as he scissors his fingers, causing the demon to writhe and whine and moan out something that sounds an awful lot like Anti's name. He's certainly making good on his offer to be loud, Anti thinks.

"Say that again," he orders and Dark looks him in the eye this time as he calls out Anti's name through the gag, sending another shiver throughout Anti's entire body that Dark must feel as he whines again, high and loud and desperate, fixing Anti with a pleading look as he moves his hips again pointedly. Anti obliges him and adds another finger, happily drinking in the sounds he gets in return. He twists his wrist and knows he's hit his mark when Dark arches so much he almost lifts off the bed and a scream of pleasure fills the air, making Anti glad that Marvin had long ago sound-proofed his room. Dark starts to murmur something, the same syllable over and over, and Anti has a pretty good idea of what it is but, well, he's not the most humble of beings. He lets go of Dark's thigh, reaches forward and pulls the gag from Dark's mouth, grinning when he hears the lovely sound of the word 'please' pouring from Dark's bruised lips.

It's no question exactly what Dark is begging for and, again, Anti happily obliges, finally taking his fingers out and giving Dark's weeping cock a few strokes as he places the gag back over his mouth. He shoves down his pants and boxers, kicking them off as he coats his own cock before lining up and pushing in and Dark throws his head back, moaning obscenely from when Anti's tip touches his entrance to when he's buried to the hilt. Dark waits for only the time it takes for him to breathe in before he whines and squirms his hips, causing Anti to grip onto his hips with both hands to keep him in place as he starts a rough pace. A stream of moans fall almost incessantly from Dark's mouth, only interrupted by occasional harsh gasps.

He gasps so hard Anti's surprised he doesn't start coughing when he leans back and pulls the demon with him so Dark is being bounced in his lap and before Anti can even wonder if the new angle has brought him closer to Dark's sweet spot, he throws his head back and wails. Anti can see Dark's hands straining against the ribbon and the sight only makes him increase his pace as Dark melts into him, leaning so far back as his back arches that Anti worries slightly that he'll topple over. The sight of Dark all stretched out in front of him is one beautiful enough to loosen Anti's tongue as the knot in his stomach gets tighter and before he knows it he's murmuring filthy things.

"Look at you, you beautiful little gift. All tied up in a neat and pretty bow, just for me," he says, getting only a heated moan in reply before he continues, "Like a toy, just a fucktoy, aren't you, hmm?" Now, that's what gets him a reaction. Dark whines loudly before frantically nodding, mumbling something that's muffled by the gag, but Anti gets the message well enough and he grins again.

Dark's moans suddenly take on a different tone and Anti instantly knows what he means, taking one hand off the crushing grip on Dark's hips to wrap around his cock again and stroke it in time with his thrusts. It only takes a few moments before Dark is coming into his hand and going limp in Anti's arms as his eyes close and he whines softly at Anti's movements until he follows suit and only just has the mind to undo the ribbon around Dark's wrists before they both fall back onto the bed. Dark's hands immediately come up to Anti's hair and start to thread through it, drawing a low hum from Anti as he properly unties the ribbon from Dark's mouth too.

"Merry Christmas, Anti," Dark mumbles sleepily and Anti chuckles softly in return, thinking he can safely say this is the best Christmas present he's ever had.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a prequel detailing exactly how dark ended up tied up in anti's bedroom

Dark’s talking to Yandere in the living room - well, not so much talking as listening to her gush about the katana she got for Christmas - when he feels two arms wrap around his waist and gently, but with meaning, tug at him, making him lean back enough into the touch that he can feel warm breath on his neck. Yan catches sight and stops her talking with a giggle, grinning at the man behind Dark.

“Yan, sorry to interrupt your conversation, but do you mind if I steal dear Dark away? I need him to help me wrap a last-minute present,” Wilford explains, his low voice rumbling through his chest and into Dark’s. Yan giggles again and nods.

“Go ahead. See ya later, Dark!” she says, giving them both a little wave as she walks off in search of someone else to ramble to.

“So, whose present did you leave until the evening of Christmas Day?” Dark asks as he lifts up one hand to idly thread through Wilford’s hair.

“Anti’s,” Wilford replies without missing a beat, making Dark turn around in his arms and look at him in shock before huffing out a laugh.

“He’s not going to be happy about that, you know. You might get lucky, though. He might not care enough about Christmas to care about presents,” he says as he lazily loops his arms around Wilford’s neck and looks up to see a mischievous glint in the man’s eyes.

“I have a feeling he’ll forgive me when he sees what his present is,” he murmurs. Before Dark can make another remark, Wilford leans down a little and grabs Dark’s thighs, forcing them apart as he pulls them up so that Dark wraps his legs around Wilford’s waist. He immediately starts to walk in the direction of their bedroom, drawing a slight chuckle from Dark as he’s let down to sit on the bed.

“I fail to see how this has anything to do with wrap- ah!” Dark gasps when he’s cut off as he feels teeth gently scrape over his neck and he’s glad they’re out of sight of any ego that would see his blush. Wilford holds a finger to his lips as he fumbles with the buttons of Dark’s shirt and Dark quickly gets the message, letting his lips close and his hands fall down beside him. He gets a smile in return as Wilford uses both hands to undo his shirt at the same time as Dark reaches forward to unclasp the man’s suspenders. His hands are batted away and he shoots Wilford a confused look that’s ignored as he throws Dark’s shirt across the room and starts working on his trousers.

“Wil-” he starts, but Wilford presses his finger to Dark’s lips again more insistently.

“Not yet,” he says. Dark huffs but nods, squirming slightly as Wilford takes his trousers off and leans back, searching in the nightstand beside Dark and bringing out two pieces of red ribbon. Dark bites his lip at the sight of them and squirms again; he knows immediately that he can deal with whatever teasing Wilford has planned if he’s going to be tied up with the soft material in Wilford’s hands. His eyes keep track of it as his hands move up until he looks up at Wilford, who has a smile playing around his lips.

“Want me to use these?” he asks. Dark opens his mouth to reply, but thinks better of it and nods instead.

“Good,” Wilford says in that rumbling low voice, sending a shiver down Dark’s spine as he leans over him again. He places the first piece of ribbon over Dark’s mouth, waiting for Dark’s permission to continue. Dark takes a breath and opens his mouth as his heart starts to pound.

He closes his eyes as the ribbon is tied at the back of his neck, so the hand suddenly pressing down on his crotch gets a surprised moan in return. He opens his eyes again to the sight of Wilford grinning as he picks up the other piece of ribbon.

“Stop me if you don’t like it,” he mutters as he pulls Dark closer and leans over so their chests are touching. He takes Dark’s hands and moves them behind him, looking over Dark’s shoulder as he fiddles with the ribbon for long enough that Dark starts to wonder if he’s having trouble tying it before leans back with a satisfied smirk as he looks down pointedly at Dark’s erection. Dark gives him an expectant look in return and Wilford laughs lightly as he pushes Dark down with a hand on his chest and removes his boxers with the other hand.

“So impatient… you remind me of someone else…” Wilford murmurs as he coats his fingers and presses one against Dark’s entrance, leaving Dark struggling between arousal and confusion.

“When do you think we should ask him?” he asks. Realisation dawns on Dark’s face for a moment before he’s confused again as to why the hell Wilford is bringing Anti up as he’s fingering Dark to death. Dark shrugs the best he can as he moves his hips in desperate need of more than the brutally slow pace Wilford has set. The thought of Anti stays in his mind, though, conjuring up images of the green-haired demon leaning over him next to Wilford and adding to the wonderful torture.

“Because I was thinking… why tell him, when we could just show him?” Before Dark can question what he means, Wilford withdraws his fingers and grabs Dark’s boxers as the room swirls and shifts around them until the bed beneath Dark feels completely unfamiliar.

He knows without having to ask that this is Anti’s room - Wilford’s smug grin and the knives embedded in the wall is more than enough to tip him off. Wilford helps him sit up and looks questioningly into his eyes and Dark knows this is his chance to back out. All he has to do is shake his head and they’ll be right back home.

The picture of Anti leaning over him comes to mind again and he glances to the door before looking back at Wilford. He nods once and Wilford smiles, leaning forward to kiss Dark’s cheek.

“Don’t be so nervous, Darky. I’m sure Anti is going to love his present,” he says as he puts Dark’s boxers back on him and the demon flushes red as he realises exactly what Wilford meant before. Wilford opens his mouth to say something else as he takes a gift tag out of his pocket and ties it to the gag, but both of them look at the door again as they hear footsteps.

“Have fun with the glitch and I’ll see you tomorrow, Dark,” Wilford says before dropping a bottle of lube beside him and disappearing. Dark rolls his eyes and watches the door with baited breath as the footsteps draw closer.


End file.
